


It's an Alpha Thing

by AnnaSoc5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSoc5/pseuds/AnnaSoc5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has become more and more acute to Stiles's emotions and interactions. Now that he's an Alpha, his wolf is searching for a mate. Stiles has been feeling lonely and worthless for a long time. Maybe a nice sexy Alpha can cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably takes place in or after season 3a. Derek is still an alpha and in Beacon Hills
> 
> Guy on guy, self harm, underage sex, don't like? Don't read.  
> Rated Mature for later chapters ;)

The tears dribbling down Stiles's cheeks are like shards of glass. He sobs as he drags a blade across his lower stomach. He whispers sharp, self-hateful words to himself, "stupid...worthless..." 

Outside the Hale house Derek is alerted by a thick scent. It's a strange blend of urgency and sorrow. It's so strong, but not too close. He wonders why he is so acute to this particular scent. Derek's eyes sink into a deep red as the burning stench of blood fills the air. Stiles's blood. His wolf immediately takes control as he sprints through the woods to the Stilinski house. He swiftly and rapidly climbs up and into the teenager's bedroom window. He turns his attention to the thin, shirtless boy sitting at his desk. Quiet sobs and gasps pierce Derek's ears. He runs over to the boy and slaps the blade out of his hand. Stiles looks up at him horrified.

He stutters, "h-how did y-you-" Derek cuts him off, "Don't you dare do that yourself! EVER!" Stiles looks down at his freshly bleeding abdomen and averts his eyes from both his wounds and the angered man above him.

"T-that doesn't concern you," his fear and embarrassment shifts to skepticism. "What are you even doing here?

Derek's expression is unchanged. "Nevermind why I'm here. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Stiles snaps. "I said get lost Wolfie! It's my business and has nothing to do with you!" He tries to push Derek away, but his arms are stopped.

"Anything that effects your wellbeing is my concern, and like it or not, I'm not leaving without an explanation." Stiles sighs and looks away. There is a long moment of silence before he speaks.

"Do you know what day today is?" He pauses, waiting for a response. He continues, "it's the anniversary of my mom's death. See, normally I'd be able to handle today with Scott's help. He's always been there to comfort me and take my mind off of it since she died, but lately he's around less and less because of this stupid wolf shit, and It's not like I could help him at all with this stuff.  I'm just the weak human friend who fucks everything up all the time. I can't even get one simple date with anyone. I'm pathetic."

His eyes start to water again. He jumps at the warm hand on his shoulder. "Stiles," Derek speaks sternly yet softly, "you are not pathetic. You are not weak, and you are definitely not worthless." Stiles looks up unfazed. "What are you talking about? You criticize me more than anyone else!"

Derek sighs. "That was before I realized you actually felt that way about yourself. I've never actually meant any of that. You are so intelligent and you've done so much to help everyone. You saved me from that laced bullet, you saved me from drowning, and you even stopped Scott from committing suicide." Stiles is silent. "Look, I know what it's like to feel so alone and destructive. I constantly mentally destroy myself when I think of all the pain and death I've caused and everyone I've hurt. I've even tried to end my life on occasion. We are so alike, Stiles. We've both lost people so close to us. We are outsiders and damaged. But I swear no matter how hard it gets, I will never let you be like me. I'll protect you." Stiles broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably. He turned into Derek's chest and was welcomed by the warm arms surrounding his body. "It's so hard, Derek." He whispered between sobs into the older man's chest. Derek held him tighter and shushed him, "it's going to be alright, Stiles." 

 

Stiles woke up at about 6:15am to a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to find a large hand over his new scars. His eyes followed the arm up to the familiar face of Derek Hale. Stiles whispered a sharp "shit!" a little too loudly. Derek groaned and stirred awake. Frozen in uncomfortably and fear, stiles just stares at his eyes, those beautiful, glassy eyes...wait what? He looked down.

Derek cleared his throat, "Sorry, I didn't realize I passed out last night. You kinda fell asleep in my arms so I put you in bed and I guess I crashed too."

There was a knock at the door followed by Sheriff Stilinski's voice, "Hey Stiles, you awake?" Stiles jumped out of bed and turned back to face Derek. "Dude you gotta-" the bed was empty. He looked back at his dad standing in the doorway. "Everything okay?" "Uh yeah, just had a weird dream is all. Have fun at work," he hugged his fathers waist. "I love you." "I love you too, Stiles."

After he shut the door behind his father, Stiles felt a figure by the window. "You should probably get to school," Derek spoke from the frame. Stiles didn't turn to face him and said, "yeah I guess." There was a firm grip on his shoulder. "I meant what I said last night, Stiles. I never want you hurting yourself like that again." He didn't move. "I'll see you around," and he vanished through the window. Stiles had never felt more vulnerable and confused in his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

That day in class, stiles was even more distracted than usual. Why did Derek Hale suddenly care so much about him? Nothing made sense. In last period, he pulled out his phone. He had to get his mind off Derek. He texted Scott:

"Cancel your plans for tonight. I need to get drunk."

That night, Scott met stiles in the woods with a bottle of whiskey. "Hey dude," he starts. "What's going on?" Stiles runs his fingers through his hair and sighs,

"I just REALLY need to clear my head." With that, Scott pops off the top of the whiskey and takes a swig.

-2 hours later-

Stiles is laying in his underwear in a pile of leaves. He is singing the soundtrack from Wicked, and Scott tells him to shut up for the twelfth time.

"Jesus, is it always so fucking cold outside?!"

"Put your clothes back on, dumbass," Scott replies.

"No! I wanna m-make a fireeee!"

He rolls over and stumbles around gathering twigs and leaves. He pulls out a lighter and eventually has a pretty good fire going. He plops back on the ground near the fire and laughs. Stiles throws his fist into the air.

"YEEEEAAHHH BUUUDDAY!" Scott takes a swig and they both howl. Stiles smiles and looks into the flames. "Aw man this fire is sooo hot."

Scott laughs and replies, "Yeah dude, it's a fire.  They're supposed to be hot."

Stiles shakes his head, "this this fire is reeeaaaallly hot! Hey, hey Scott!" He pats Scott's chest. "You know who-who's even hotter?"

Scott sighs and puts his arm around his intoxicated  friend. "Stiles, you really need to get over Lydia. She's not into you."

"No, no, no, nonononononnn! Even HOTTER."

"I have no idea, Stiles, who?"

"That sourwolf, Derek Hale." As he says that, the woods go silent. Scott takes his arm of Stiles and backs up.

"Woah, what?!" Stiles laughs aloud, but shifts to a groan. He lay back with a thud and holds his stomach. He turns over and vomits. 

The next morning Stiles wakes up on Scott's floor with a pounding headache. He groans and shoves his face into the pillow. Scott walks in and steps over him.

"Good morning, sunshine. You told me some interesting information last night." Stiles's heart sank. _What could I have said? Did I tell him what i did the other night?_   "How could you be crushing on Derek Hale? You hate him!"

Stiles is suddenly wide awake. "I said that?!" He jumps out of bed. "Yeah! You said he was hot!"

Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, a new stress habit he'd developed. "Yeah well I was trashed last night. I would never crush on Derek!"

"Seriously?"

"I promise I have no feelings, nor will I ever have feelings for Derek Hale. He's an asshole!" Scott sighs and smiles.

"Thank God for that. Sorry for freaking out I just don't know how I would be able to deal with that." Stiles stands up. "Hey man, I think I should be getting home. I'll see you later."

Stiles walks out to his Jeep that Scott must have driven home last night. He turns the key and starts the car. He runs his hand through his hair and exhales slowly.

"You are not driving this car." Stiles screams and jumps as Derek appeared out of nowhere in the passenger seat of his car. "What the hell, Derek?! What are you doing in my car?"

"I'll tell you when you get out of the drivers seat because you are not driving. You are obviously hungover." Stiles starts sweating. "The hell I'm not driving my car!"

"Get out of the car!" Stiles crosses his arms like a stubborn child. "You don't scare me, Wolfy."

"Get out of the car before I rip off your head and use it as a chew toy." Stiles immediately gets out of the car and switches seats with Derek.

"So do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my car?" Derek backs out of Scott's driveway and explains, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Stiles looks out the window. "Why do you care so much?" Derek wanted to tell him why, but honestly he didn't know, himself. "Because you're pack and I need to protect you."

That made Stiles smile slightly. He'd hardly felt part of the pack lately. "Thanks, but I'm fine. You don't need to babysit me." As they pull into the driveway, Derek gets out of the car. "I just can't have you hurting yourself anymore. Be careful." Derek leaves, but his last words sat with Stiles. Had he actually begun caring about him?

As Derek runs through the woods he continues to think about Stiles. His smile, his laugh, his smell. Oh how Derek became intoxicated by his smell. He remembers that night Stiles fell asleep in his arms and how the pure scent of him made the wolf drift off to sleep. This sudden obsession worried Derek and he knew he had to ask Peter for help.

Derek ran downstairs in the loft. "Hey Peter I need to talk to you."

"What is that smell?" Peter says from behind a book in the corner. Derek lifts is shirt collar to his nose and sniffs it.

"I don't smell anything. So Peter, I wanted to ask you about mating. I don't know much about it."

Peter smirks. "Aww did little Derek find himself a mate?"

Derek nearly blushes, but he's Derek so he doesn't. "No, I just want to better prepare myself for when it happens."

Peter sighs, "Well, first your wolf will force you to be around your mate and constantly desire them. Until you claim your mate, your wolf will constantly try until you succeed. Depending on how long that takes, it could affect your pack too."

"How would that affect my pack?"

"Well, they'll smell possession on them, but unless you tell your pack, they won't know it's you. They'll be terrified to come near your mate."

"Good to know, thanks Peter." As Derek is walking away, Peter says, "You'll have to tell me her name sooner or later, Derek."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles is laying on his bedroom floor and staring at the ceiling, daydreaming about past events. He starts to depress himself as he thinks of all the times he'd felt afraid and weak. Stiles isn't frail or skinny or anything, actually he's pretty toned for an average, awkward guy. He wasn't anything special in comparison to all these ridiculously hot werewolves though, especially Derek.

His mind focuses on Derek. He imagines him running through the woods, sweat beaded on his forehead, dripping down to his firm, hot chest. He imagines him pulling his shirt off and throwing it away as he runs. He kicks off his shoes and runs towards the lake. He stops to take is pants off and leaves his briefs on. He runs and jumps into the lake splashing Stiles. Stiles blushes as he imagines Derek laughing and pulling him in. Derek swims up to him with a smirk and wraps his arms around him. Stiles leans in to kiss him...

"Stiles!" He jumps up and turns to see his dad standing in the doorway. "I'm leaving for work. I love you."

"Oh! I love you too, Dad. Bye!" Stiles jumps again as he realizes how tight his jeans feel. He blushes and mumbles, "What is wrong with me?" He thinks back to what lead him there, self-defense. "I should see Derek about training," He looks down at the tent in his crotch. "but I should take care of this first."

Derek paces the loft thinking about what he can do to avoid claiming Stiles.

"It'll be fine. I'll just stay away from him until I get over it or something." Someone knocks on the door. Stiles calls out

"Hey Derek, it's me!" _Son of a bitch_.

Derek turns to him and coldly asks, "What are you doing here?"

Stiles suddenly grows nervous. "I was just wondering..I wanted to see if you would train me?"

Derek looks up at him in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"I just feel weak compared to everyone. Since I'm not a werewolf or a crazy hunter or a banshee I thought I should be able to protect myself. Maybe I could actually be important to the pack."

Derek puts his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "You don't have to train to be important to the pack, Stiles."

Stiles looks up to his eyes and smiles softly. Derek realizes what he's doing and let's go of him. "Uh, but I guess I could train you. We can start sparring today and you can join the pack sessions starting Monday."

Stiles nods. Derek explains the first couple of defensive moves and slowly goes through then step-by-step. "Let's try it out." Stiles gulps and gets into position. He's sparing with Derek Hale. He could kill him! Derek jumps at him and Stiles tries to retaliate but Derek dodges and flips him on his back.

He straddles him and holds down his arms, eyes glowing red. "Okay! Give, give!" Stiles yells out. Derek laughs, yes laughs. Stiles giggles and looks up at him embarrassed, realizing the position they're in. Derek's eyes scan Stiles's body, making him blush. "Uhh, Derek?" His eyes fade back and he comes back to reality.

He jumps off the younger boy. "Oh, sorry. You should...you should probably go home." Stiles is still laying on the floor. "What why? We just started! Can't we-"

"Get out of my house, Stiles." He reluctantly gets up and  walks out the door. Derek sighs and puts his head in his hands. Peter walks into the room with a pout on his face. "Now wasn't that a little harsh?"

"Shut up, Peter. I'm going to bed."


End file.
